Warriors The New Clans Beginning Dreams
by 0DemonHeart
Summary: A Warrior cats story. Where there are more clans than those by the lake and even further away than skys old territory. These clans follow a similar code to those of the clans by the lake though they may be further away than the gorge. The stories of Fires time in the old forest still come from a familiar is follows the stories of multiple young cats from different clans.
1. Chapter 1

This is a warriors spinoff or continuation of the actual books by Erin Hunter towards the end of the first series The Prophecies Begin and Firestars Quest. And will have spoilers to the other series as well so read at your own risk. This is the first  
/in a series I will be working on called The New Clans it will have six books in the series that will go in order from the following list and I will have this in the beginning of each book to help in making sure you don't have to go through the pain  
/of starting some where other than the first book and be confused as often happens.

The New Clans

Book1: Beginning Dreams

Book2: The Falling Tree

Book3: Fallowing Paths

Book4: Broken Light

Book5: Path of Prophecy

Book6: Trial of Star

This is Book1 Beginning Dreams

Hope you enjoy please however you want to show it please let me know where it may need any adjustments and let me know know how who enjoy however you choose.

This story is also on my tumbler page with 0mountainclan or 0midnightstar I post fanart, fanfics, and if you contact/message me I will do art or fanfics for you. And this is posted to wattpad with a similar title for anyone who would prefer that.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

"Can I be leader this time Tree?"meowed Lilly from over by the flowers in the Tree was sitting under the bush nearby trying to stalk imaginary prey through the forest. While their

mother and their sister Sally were still inside. It was about 23 moons since their mother had went with her two legs across the big water and a long trip to where they lived now. "But I want to be leader why don't you be medicine cat Lily." meowed  
/Tree. "Hey how about Sally shes still inside." meowed Flint the youngest of the four, while he was sitting on a low tree branch with the sky turning orange and purple in the distance."Hey guys mom says she'll tell us another story of Firestar if you  
/come inside." meowed Sally from the open door. "Coming!" They yowled to their mother in unison while running to the door, not wanting to miss a story of Firestar. These stories were their favorite of all the stories they had heard from any cat. They  
/spoke of the wild cats that lived in the woods as clans and fought for each other in times of need to survive. As they gathered to the living room to wait for their mother to come tell them more stories. Their two legs opened the front door, getting  
/home from wherever they'd go during the day. When the lights turned on making the room far brighter than before."I wonder what story mom will tell us this time." meowed Flint. From across the room Lily was stretching and about pounce on Tree. When  
/Sally ran in and jumped up on the couch with Flint." I asked mom what story she was going to tell, and she said that its before she saw him after he became a warrior. " "I hope its how Firestar solved the mystery of the former thunderclan deputy Retail"  
/meowed Tree excitedly. Then Lily went went over to the chair only to notice their mother making her way down the stairs."What story are you going tell us?" asked Lily. "Well this time I'm going to be telling you of when Firestar was still a warrior.  
/This is a story of when Firestar and Graystripe went to find windclan after shadowclan had chased them out of their territory. As it was windclan was chased from their home from the shadowclan leader known as BrokenStar. Brokenstar was a terrible  
/leader he caused the deaths of many cats even those within his own clan. He caused the deaths of kites in his clan by making them apprentices to early than a cat was ready. He lead his clan to chase out windclan for territory. Firestar went to find  
/them with Graystripe they travel a long way but found them and they were hungry and sick. Firestar had to convince the windclan leader known as Tallstar to return to their home. It was hard to bring the clan home safe but when they returned Tallstar  
/was glad Firestar had brought his clan home. Firestar was then back home to thunderclan to learn the truth to Redtails death." "What happened to windclan after that"meowed Tree. "Well windclan continue to get back up to health and continued as one  
/of the clans. And stayed in their territory to live and now its time for you bio go to sleep its getting late and if you sleep in here will be less time for you to play outside tomorrow." replied their mother. "Alright" They meowed in

unison. "Goodnight" answered their mother. As their mother started to walk away their two-legs walked over and turned the light out for the night, it called to their mother. "Come on Princess time for

bed." "Hey you know when we're older should go make clans of our own."meowed Flint. "Yeah we should its so cool to know moms brother was a leader of so many cats." came Tree.

Lilly replied "Lets go up to the mountains and take as many cats as we can with us and there wont be as many housefolk and make clans of own one day." "Yeah lets do it." meowed Sally.


	3. Chapter 3

Allegiances

NightClan

Leader: Amberstar a gray she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Larkflight a white and brown tabby Tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Leafdrapple a silver, brown and black Tom with green eyes

Warriors:  
Poppyslide a light brown she-cat with black spotted fur and brown eyes

Willowrain a brown and orange tabby she-cat with green eyes and white chest fur

Blizzardfall a white an gray she cat with amber eyes

Ravenwing a deep black Tom with copper eyes

Ashencloud a multi shaded gray Tom with blue eyes

Shatteredrock a white and silver she-cat with gray patches and hazel eyes

Pineclaw a brown tabby Tom with one blue and one green eye

Peltedrain a white and gray patched Tom with hazel eyes

Flickerwing a dark orange Tom and hazel eyes

Blazemist a orange she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes

Snakefur a tan brown Tom with amber eyes

Apprentices  
Quailpaw a gray and brown she-cat with green eyes

Badgerpaw a black and white Tom with amder eyes

Starlingpaw a pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens  
Glenwater a gray and black she-cat with blue eyes

Elders  
Blurclaw a dark brown Tom with amber eyes

Stridepaws a gray she cat with white paws

DawnClan

Leader: Branchstar a dark brown tabby Tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Cedarfall a dark ginger Tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Seedspots a tortoiseshell Tom with yellow eyes

Warriors  
Spiderclaw a black and white Tom with green eyes

Lightstep a light ginger baby she cat

Mossheart a calico she cat with golden eyes

Hareleap a brown Tom with long legs and green eyes

Logstripe a dark brown tabby Tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes

Ripplepool a silvery spotted she cat with blue eyes

Valleyfur a tan Tom with hazel eyes

Brittlefur a light brown tabby she cat with pale yellow eyes

Rainflower a blue-gray tabby she cat with green eyes

Sparrowtail a white Tom with a distinctive tortoiseshell red tail

Apprentices  
Berrypaw a calico Tom with hazel eyes

Adderpaw a dark gray Tom with orange eyes

Nettlepaw a white and gray she cat with green eyes

Queens  
Featherfall a pale gray she cat with a fluffy tail and hazel eyes

Elders  
Mintpelt a white she cat with pale green eyes

DuskClan

Leader: Hawkstar a light brown striped Tom with large paws and orange eyes

Deputy: Darkfoot a pale gray Tom with jet black socks an camber eyes

Medicine cat: Marrowtail a white Tom with one blue eye and one green eye

Warriors

Lizardleap a brown and white tabby tom with copper eyes

Hollowsweep a bark brown Tom with long fur and yellow eyes

Finchfeather a ginger she cat with hazel eyes

Hazelnose a sandy colored she cat with bright green eyes

Coyotefoot a sandy brown Tom with pale yellow eyes

Rockrunner a striped light gray Tom with a torn ear and yellow eyes

Deertail a brown and white tortoiseshell she cat with pure white tail and blue eyes

Streamtail a gray she cat with icy blu eyes

Eagleswoop a brown Tom with golden eyes

Apprentices:  
Longpaw a black Tom with really long ears and hazel eyes

Yellowpaw a calico she cat with boring eyes

Queens  
Thistlefur a gray she cat with fur that spikes in all directions with pale yellow eyes

DayClan

Leader: Applestar a tortoiseshell she cat with copper eyes

Deputy: Fawnleap a fluffy light brown she cat with a white tail and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Bittermist a gray and white tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Warriors

Sparrowjaw a light brown Tom with yellow eyes

Cheetahfur a ginger spotted Tom with lake yellow eyes

Glazefur a white she cat with turquoise eyes

Oakenbranch a dark brown splotched tabby Tom with amber eyes

Rattlefoot a small gray Tom with a limp foot and yellow eyes

Narrownose a gray she cat with scars across her face and hazel eyes

Minnowleap a silver she cat with pale blue eyes

Frogstep a tortoiseshell Tom with long legs

Apprentices  
Skinkpaw a sleek gray striped Tom with blue eyes

Queens  
Treesweep a calico she cat with a brown tail and green eyes

Rouges and kittypets

Metal a silver gray Tom with blue eyes ;lives as a rogue outside of NightClan borders

Fire a ginger tabby Tom with a fluffy tail and golden eyes ;lives as an indoor/outdoor kittypet

Bird a fluffy calico she cat with green eyes ;lives as a rogue outside of DawnClan borders


End file.
